I Won't BiteMuch
by bloody-pool
Summary: A Yami Marik and Yaami Bakura pairing.Rated R for sex and some swearing.They might be alittle ooc but i havn't seen the show in a year.Both Yamis are bored and can't get to sleep.So Bakura decides to have alittle fun. BxM


XxHellsChildxX: I'm just gonna put Nikki down for the hells child part cause its really getting annoying to type it up all the time.

Nikki: I was watching some really boring t.v for like 3 hours, sitting in a rocking chair type thing.You know the one your dad  
always sits on when hes watching the big game.If you don't know what i'm talking about.Whatever

Bakura: Arn't you enthusiastic

Nikki: shut it if ya know whats good for you

Nikki: I don't know why i called it I won't bite....much.It just sounded good and the pairings are Yami Bakura and Yami Marik(not the evil evil one.you know.the one  
that looks like he has a porcupine on the back of his head.)

**Disclameir: don't own. don't own anything except Xiaoli , right from my imagination.But she isn't in this fic.

* * *

**

**I Won't Bite......Much**

It was 1:28 a.m and both Yami Bakura and Yami Marik(know what.i'm not even gonna use that Yami thing infront.Just remember that its the Yami's.plz)  
were sitting down, well Bakura laying down, watching T.V. and God knows what was on.Marik sitting on his leather Lazy-Boy rocking chair and Bakura just laying down on the sofa.Both almost half asleep from watching THE most boring show ever known to man kind.

**-Yami Bakura's P.O.V- **

It's so boring.The internet won't work and i'm not in the mood to prowl.If you know what i mean.Our only option was to watch T.V. or stare at the cieling.  
I would've prefered staring at the cieling.Right now that is what i would rather do because this fucking show is crap.Neither of us are tired either.There are no more options  
than to watch T.V.......or is there?

**-Normal P.O.V- **

Bakura stood from the sofa and walked over to Marik and straddled him.Earning a small startled gasp."What are you doing?" asked Marik looking into Bakura's eyes. "I am having alittle fun.Other than watching this fucked up show." replied Bakura. Bakura swooped down and captured Marik's lips in a soft kiss before almost  
literally attacking his lips.Marik replied.Moving his lips along with Bakura's feverish ones.Bakura took the lead.Not wanting to be submissive twice.Bakura moving his  
hand under Marik's shirt, feeling the soft skin and ever so slightly grazing across his nipples now and then.Earning small needing sounds from Marik.Bakura  
started to put kisses and love bites down Marik's neck.Leaving nothing up on the other side of his neck and then back to Marik's swollen lips.  
Bakura devowered Marik's lips.Nibbling on his bottom lip and licking them, asking for entrance.

Granted, Bakura slipped his tounge past the luscious lips and into something even more his tounge over Marik's teeth and gums, massaging his  
tounge.Their hands were just as busy as their tounges.Sliding them up and down eachothers eachother.Bakura wanting more fristion started to rock  
against Marik.Earning moans from the both of them.Their rocking also started the rocking of the chair.Giving even more friction between the two lovers.

Bakura got off Marik, but still straddling him.He took off his shirt, which was followed very closely by Marik's.Bakura still rocking against Marik managed to tip  
the chair backwards.It didn't faze the two sex crazed lovers.They still kept at it."Bakura this is uncomfortable.Maybe we should go somewhere more comfortable." Marik managed to say between Bakura's fevered kisses.Bakura nodded.He got off of Marik and helped him up.Both walking to their bedroom.Well.....not really walking just  
having sex wile trying to walk.Finally they made to the bedroom.

Bakura shoving Marik onto the bed and then getting on top of him.Attacking his lips again.After about two minutes of non stop kissing, Bakura kissed and  
bit his way down to Marik's nipple.Giving it a hard lick and then a bite.Marik moaned in pleasure mixed pain.Wanting more to hear that sound from his lover, he treated the other nipple aswell to hard licks and bites.Earning encouraging moans from Marik.Marik's moans almost drove Bakura wild.He wanted more.He kissed and bit his way down  
Marik's navel and dipped his tounge inside, earning a low moan from Marik.

Finally getting to Marik's pants he stopped and looked up into Marik's eyes."This can't do," teased Bakura in a sexy manner.Bakura practicly ripped Marik's pants and removed his own, and their boxers.Bakura teased kisses up his inner thighs."Please...,"Marik breathed out."Please what?" asked Bakura, smirking because he knew what he wanted, he just wanted to hear it come from Marik."Don't tease me anymore.Suck me.Please," whimpered Marik.Bakura satisfied did as asked.  
Swirling his tounge tounge around the head.Then making a vacum with his mouth.Fondling Marik's jewels in his hand.Marik was in paradise.Pleasure coarsing through his body.Bakura's skillful mouth sending wave after wave of pleasure, numbing his brain.Finally Marik couldn't hold on any longer.Emptying his seed into his lovers mouth.Bakura drinking it all, then moved back up and kissed Marik.Marik tasting himself drove him wilder.He started to wriggle under Bakura.Bakura getting the mesage  
ground their hips together.Marik moaning under him.

Bakura lent over and grabed the lube from the night stand.Lubracating his fingers, he slowly slid one finger into Marik.Marik pushed down on the digit.Moaning Bakura's name.Bakura entered another finger into his lover and stretched him.Marik whimpered, wanting more.Bakura took his fingers out of Marik's tight opening and lubricated himself.Sliding into Marik carefully.Bakura up to the hilt waited for Marik to adjust.Marik feeling a little uncomfortable at the intrusion at first started to move against Bakura.Bakura sliding out to the tip and then slowly sliding back in."Fuck Bakura.I'm not a chic." Marik groaned out."Course not," replied Bakura, picking up the pace."Faster, Harder," moaned Marik.Bakura picked up the pace.Moving around, trying to find that sweet spot.Marik arched his back and let a loud moan escape.Bakura knew he had hit his target.He positioned himself so that he would hit his prostate over and over.Bakura grabed Marik's neglected member and started to pump in time to his thrusts.Marik was on the passing point of pleasure.White dots shooting across his vision.His hands clenching the sheets.Marik reached his peak first and exploded all over their torsos.Bakura came soon after.Slumping onto his lover.Exhuasted.

After a few minutes of recovering.Bakura slid out of Marik and lay beside him.Marik turned to bakura and put a passionate kiss onto Bakura's lips.Then both snuggled up to eachother and fell asleep.

* * *

Nikki: Well.That was my first r rated fic and my second fic.Did i do good?  
anyways.RnR!!! 


End file.
